


［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY 下

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY 下

郑在玹最近对黄仁珺不算温柔，从隔壁的呻吟声能略听出一二。

李帝努不知道也不敢相信自己爸还有让人在床上还有这么强的控制欲，非要把黄仁珺操哭，再叫着老公求求你快点射进来，才能结束一场他主导的性爱。

郑在玹是故意做给他听的。但李帝努就是无法做到充耳不闻，或者戴上耳机听摇滚去盖过隔壁黄仁珺的娇音。

一次次草率又不甘的自我释放构成了夜晚的常态，李帝努对着洗手间镜子看，里面的那个人状态有点糟糕。

*  
黄仁珺坐起来的时候，腰被炽热的东西顶的难受，郑在玹的手抚摸着黄仁珺光滑的后背，骨节分明突出，瘦的有些病态。

“我今天有早课…”黄仁珺刻意地向前挪动了下身体，带动了盖在郑在玹身上的被子，腹肌的线条被显露。

“嗯。”郑在玹手还是在温柔地抚摸着黄仁珺，声音充斥着暧昧的宠溺，黄仁珺看他的眼睛，像是被迫跌进了滩温柔泉水，不像是昨晚那个激烈又偏执的男人。

温热的手掌拽着黄仁珺还泛着红晕的手肘重新躺下，郑在玹抱住她，极其温柔又亲切的姿势，头也要放在黄仁珺的肩膀上，像是离不开她了般，轻声好脾气的说：“辛苦仁珺了。”

黄仁珺被他这没来由的一句辛苦了搞得脸红透了。外表生人勿近又不善交际的一块冰，也会在床上，在亲密人的臂弯中融化成一滩桃花泉，蒸发出羞涩的温暖水汽。

穿好了衣服站在房前等收拾好的李帝努一起上学的时候，黄仁珺心情特别好，脸上带着能感染世界的满足感。李帝努眼神和她对视，又匆匆收了回。

黄仁珺知道最近李帝努又把两个人之间刚刚转好的火花单方面生生掐断，最近李帝努也打破了以往的防护罩，和对他示好的女生不拒绝不妥协，暧昧不清。

上学的那条路不算长，黄仁珺走在和李帝努几步远的后面，看着他让人不得不心生向往的背影，有些出神。

李帝努暧昧的对象正站在进门后左手边的教学楼前等他，黄仁珺发了好久的呆终于被女孩子隐藏不住的喜爱眼神拉回了现实，那神情难以控制，义无反顾，也曾经出现在自己的脸上，那个她和郑在玹缘分酒吧卫生间的镜子上。

黄仁珺不知道为何竟然会在意那样的表情，或许她当时也是这样的流露出爱慕，在对方不甚在意的神情里陷入自我幻想的美梦中义无反顾。

李帝努突然转过头，对着这头颇不是滋味的黄仁珺露出了个意味不明的笑，有点挑衅又有些诱惑。

李帝努又回头走向那个等着他的人，面对那个女孩子刻意的接近不做任何反应，听她笑着讲话，时不时低头回答三言两语。

两个人消失在走廊尽头，黄仁珺却还站在原地。她感觉自己突然有些难受，手轻轻碰了下额头，才发现自己流了这么多汗。

黄仁珺下了课没有去别的地方，有些事情她想快点回家见到郑在玹问清楚，快步走到楼下时竟然下起了场阵雨，雷声作响。没有带伞的同学在出口挤成一团，黄仁珺站在后面有些没精打采。

李帝努不知是从什么方向过来的，身边还跟着那个女孩，两个人只有李帝努手上的一把黑色雨伞。

黄仁珺看到两个人又像装做没看到，索性走到了人群更深的地方，这种大雨来得及走的也会很快，她不用着急。

李帝努果然和那个女生撑伞离开了，黄仁珺盯着两个人的背影，吸了口气。

总是一个人挺立着的背影旁边好像因为有了另一个人的存在，线条也变得温柔起来。

淅淅沥沥地雨声有转停的迹象，黄仁珺心情却不受控制的低落，没来头的委屈让她甚至眼眶都憋红了。

雨不算大，她淋着雨往家里走，表情还是那个生人勿近的高岭之花，除了眼眶有点红以外，都是设院女神黄仁珺的模样。

她走的不算快，甚至没有雨停下来的速度更快，快走到家的时候，天边还出了道若隐若现的彩虹，黄仁珺身上湿得厉害，开了家门还在玄关滴水。

低着头走进去，李帝努站在客厅。

没去送那个女生回家吗？黄仁珺心里想，脚步上绕过了那人，头也没抬起来。

“为什么不等雨停再回来？”

黄仁珺倒是委屈，楼也不上了，直接坐在沙发上，气鼓鼓地低着头，不回话。

李帝努沉默了会，叹了口气去房间里拿出条浴巾直接盖在黄仁珺头上。

黄仁珺不太高兴地把脑袋伸出来，本来想把浴巾也一并扔回去，手刚碰到柔软的触感还是没狠心丢过去。

“你最近交女朋友了？”黄仁珺声音像是被场暴雨浇蔫了的玫瑰花，今早还分明骄傲着挺着腰板，红着小脸跟李帝努问好。

“嗯？”李帝努装作一副听不懂的样子。

“我的意思是如果你有女朋友的话，我们就别一起上学了，怕她误会。”黄仁珺手紧紧握住浴巾的一角，说着让人不要管她的话，但语气却像是要可怜死的样子。

李帝努坐到她旁边，黄仁珺惊着抬头看他。她从进家门也没看过他的脸一眼，李帝努嘴唇紧闭着，看向自己的眼神很复杂。

“为什么？”

“你应该会觉得很困扰……”黄仁珺咬着嘴唇说话的声音软的要命，但是态度却是不容其他的坚定。

“你凭什么替我做决定？”

李帝努声音冰冷冷的，不知道为什么黄仁珺一句想要退出去成全他二人世界的话竟成了的耳中刺。

“你有什么资格吗？真的把自己当成我妈了？”

李帝努声音有些大，黄仁珺没想明白他为什么发火，还是用蒸腾着水汽的眼睛汪汪地看着他。

“你也是用这样的眼神勾引郑在玹的吧？”李帝努突然把脸贴近过来，鼻尖甚至要抵在一起的距离，黄仁珺想逃开这样的他，却被李帝努的手搂住腰，动弹不得。

“我没有…”黄仁珺有些怕了，声音不平稳地颤抖着。

李帝努没有怜香惜玉的意思，手紧紧环住了她。被黄仁珺刚刚咬过的嘴唇红红的，仿佛在期待下一场暴虐，李帝努没再控制自己，吻了下去。

李帝努嘴唇很软，舌头却进攻性很强地一下子撬开了贝齿，连同黄仁珺的心一起，把嘴巴里搅得一团糟。

“唔…”黄仁珺想挣扎出这个怀抱却发现自己已经渐渐被李帝努逼到沙发的角落里，整个人都要从原来直直坐着的姿势变成被压倒身下的位置。

黄仁珺轻轻地喘气，吹到两人的鼻息间。黄仁珺在床上可能会更乖吧，李帝努将身子完全压在黄仁珺身上，才让黄仁珺有喘口气的缝隙。

黄仁珺身子还是湿着的，白色的衬衫下若隐若现的内衣轮廓还有被衣物贴在身上显出来曼妙的曲线。李帝努将手直接伸到了衬衫里。

黄仁珺脸红红的，眼眶也没好到哪里去，就算被冒犯到这种地步也没敢发多大的脾气，像是刚刚哭过还抽着鼻子，对着李帝努一副楚楚模样。

“郑在玹对你好吗？”李帝努的手摸着黄仁珺明显的腰线，对着黄仁珺的耳朵轻轻问。

“你知道他之前养过几个吗？”手游走到黄仁珺的胸前，隔着布料轻轻揉捏，慢慢的，透过布料也能感受到樱桃慢慢挺立了起来。

“你也不是他花了最多手段的一个。”

李帝努将黄仁珺的内衣解开，衬衫也扔到地上，用嘴巴去吻挺立着的红色果实，还要用牙齿稍稍用力，听到黄仁珺的吸气声才肯结束惩罚。

“我知道。”黄仁珺想摆脱李帝努的控制却被压的更实了些。

“你放开我好不好，我不想这样。”黄仁珺尽力用还算没沾染情欲的声音平静地讲。

李帝努从她胸前抬起头，眼睛也有些红了。黄仁珺感受到自己腿上那坚硬的物体正在有意无意的戳着。

“晚了，黄仁珺。”李帝努重新想贴回来吻她，甚至更进一步，右手伸进了黄仁珺的裙子，挑开了她的内裤，抚摸起她的阴部。黄仁珺身体忍不住颤抖，想说点什么却只能哼出呻吟的语调。“你每晚在我隔壁叫的时候，我就很想上你了。”

李帝努的手指找到了入口，还故意将已经溢出来的蜜水向周围推了推，再一整根插进去。

“我比他温柔吧。”

李帝努的前戏也只是做做样子，两根手指插进来意思下动了动。黄仁珺早就娇喘连连，嘴唇还是倔强的咬着，只是会在李帝努故意弄她的时候忍不住哼出几声。

看着黄仁珺一副任人采撷的模样，李帝努手上抚摸着的动作变得更用力了些，腿根白嫩的皮肤很轻易得留下了红色的印迹，像在诱惑再进一步的侵犯。

李帝努的吻星星点点落在黄仁珺的身上，还要在锁骨上轻轻啃几下直到留下些什么才肯继续向下。吻落遍身上的每一个角落，就连脚踝也没有放过。黄仁珺身体忍不住发抖，身体敏感地分泌了更多的水来，频繁的性事让她对欲望的感知更加分明，身体每一处都热的发烫，渴望着李帝努进入她拥有她。

“想要了吗？”

李帝努的声音也蒙上了层情欲的沙哑，手指又去探黄仁珺下面。黄仁珺羞愧地把眼睛合上，自己是那么清晰地可以感受到下身已是泥泞的不堪入目。

“嗯？”李帝努的手指轻易没进去，小穴紧紧吸着陌生的物体，像是怕它离开之后的空虚。

“嗯……”黄仁珺渴望更多，身体也像李帝努更贴近了点，呻吟着。

李帝努将手指抽离，去解自己的皮带，硕大的阴茎跳了出来。他把黄仁珺的手放在自己炙热的阴茎上。

黄仁珺的手很小，手心贴合的东西又大又烫，她不得不睁开眼睛去看，对着那样的尺寸又害怕又向往。她真的很热，但还是需要有人可以来抱抱她。

李帝努顶到黄仁珺身下，轻轻在腿根磨着，溢出来的液体和黄仁珺下身的泥泞混为一滩。黄仁珺忍不住哼，声调都在勾人。

“你……”黄仁珺索性又把眼睛合了起来，“你快进来……”

黄仁珺的手也帮着去对准，李帝努腰挺动了下，插探进了头。

李帝努没有更深地插进去，只是在前端慢慢地抽动，逼着黄仁珺说出些更羞耻的话来。

黄仁珺觉得很痒，浅尝辄止的进入不能消解，手臂勾上了李帝努的脖子，想和他更靠近一点。

“你再用力一点……嗯” 黄仁珺轻轻的说，不仔细听都会被忽视，可李帝努就在等这个，直接受理了黄仁珺的请求，整根插了进去。

黄仁珺体内被异物刺破的感觉让她觉得意外的舒服，喘息声更深重了，贴附在李帝努耳边呻吟吸气，每叫一声李帝努都会更用力一些。

屋子里弥漫着淫欲的气和与肉体磨合交媾的水声，黄仁珺不敢大声叫，在李帝努的抽插下发抖着迎来了高潮。

小穴节律地缩紧，李帝努总觉得自己是要被生生吸出来，手扶着黄仁珺的腰身又加快操了几次，射了进去。

李帝努拔出来的时候，白色浓浓的精液也顺着流了出来，他仿佛明白了郑在玹为何总是要这样摆弄黄仁珺的原因。

黄仁珺的身上还泛着高潮未退的红晕，锁骨上几块不大不小的吻痕十分显眼，看样子应该会留下一段时间。

李帝努咬上去的时候是想给黄仁珺做上点属于自己的标记，但是并没有太过用力，没成想她皮肤会嫩到这种程度，连那种力度都会留下不浅的痕迹。

李帝努眉头皱了皱，如果郑在玹发现了黄仁珺身体上在这么暧昧的部位有了别人的痕迹会怎么样。会不会搞黄仁珺搞得更用力些让他听呢。

趁着性事过后黄仁俊抱着湿湿的衣服去洗澡的空档，李帝努心不在焉地整理起沙发，有的地方还留下深色的水痕，不只是两个人谁留下来情动的记号，李帝努手指碰到那里，脑海里又回想起黄仁珺彼时的模样，红润的嘴唇里吐着零碎的呻吟，身体在自己身下发红着索取，像是很爱他一般。

浴室水声还断断续续的，李帝努走向浴室的方向，手自然地推开玻璃门，黄仁珺雾蒙蒙的眼神望过来，李帝努觉得自己甚至不用多看其他，只在这个眼神中就可以硬起来。

两个人又在浴室鼓弄了很久，黄仁珺直接被顶在洗漱台上被操，面前的镜子让她无法躲避的看清身后人的面庞，还有娇媚的要滴出水的自己。

两个人关系突然变得亲密起来，也许是肉体更快熟悉彼此，但心间的距离也在两人有意无意的接近中拉近。

上学路不再是一条竖线的前后追逐而演变成了水平的并肩，两人说说笑笑的样子一度又让对这对cp怀有想法的同学重燃激情。

两个人有时会在学校卫生间里偷偷接吻，黄仁俊被抚摸着腿内侧柔软的皮肤，嘴巴被李帝努堵住，想哼哼也不能发出再多声音。

“我明天要去和院里老师参加一个项目，三天后回来，你在家乖乖等我。”

李帝努伏在黄仁珺耳边轻轻说，还刻意咬重了乖乖两个字。

郑在玹最近的出差给了两个人充分的自由期间，无休止不避让地乱搞也让黄仁珺自我麻痹。李帝努突然的离开让她心里说不上是难过空虚还是如梦初醒。

郑在玹终究会回来。

两个人都知道这一点，但终究谁都没捅破。

李帝努收拾好行李离开时回头看了黄仁珺一眼，她正穿着那件黑色的吊带睡衣，显得她妩媚极了，锁骨大面积地裸露出来，上面甚至还有李帝努留下来的草莓印。

门关上，刚走了几步，李帝努便已经开始想念。不禁加快了脚步，仿佛自己调快了节奏，这三天的时间就可以快点过去。

.  
行李箱逐渐接近的声音划破了清晨的宁静。

李帝努记不清自己是怎样把日子熬过去才盼到了这一刻。

身上还带着发寒的气息，李帝努急匆匆地打开了家门。

一片寂静。

会不会还在睡觉。李帝努回到自己的房间，简单收拾了下，坐在床上等，黄仁珺平时都有早起的习惯。

一刻钟过去了，门外有脚步声传来，李帝努想也不想直接开了门。却看到了郑在玹穿着舒适的家居服路过。

“回来了？”郑在玹打量他一眼，眼神说不上来的奇怪。

李帝努清晰地感受到自己的失落，没去看郑在玹的表情，有气无力回了个嗯。

时间过得艰难，李帝努耗到郑在玹离开家，急不可待地拉开了黄仁珺房间的门。

房间打扫地整齐，像不曾有人住过一样，李帝努叫了几句黄仁珺的名字，无人回应。

黄仁珺莫名其妙地就这么消失了两天。李帝努从一开始在家里等她，到去学校找，都毫无结果。他无法相信黄仁珺竟然会不发一言的离开。

心情低落得被朋友拥去酒吧，却说不出个难过的所以然，只是闷头喝了几杯。

晃悠悠地回到家里，郑在玹穿戴整齐得坐在沙发上，李帝努一身酒气也懒得和他打声招呼，那句你把黄仁珺弄哪里去了的话差点就要冲破，他想了想还是打算冷静之后再和这个人好好谈谈。

李帝努的脚步渐渐向着二楼尽头消失。

郑在玹站起身，理了下衬衫。从容地向着一楼书房旁边隐蔽的储物间走去。

房间门打开的一瞬间，微弱的光盈满，角落里缩着个小小的人。

她抬起头顺着光的方向望过来，郑在玹表情阴郁，跌入她红彤彤的眼眶。

“砰”

门被合上。


End file.
